An electronic assembly comprises a printed circuit board and components that are mechanically and electrically fastened to it. To manufacture the printed circuit board, the components are placed on the printed circuit board by a pick-and-place machine, after which they are soldered to it in a reflow oven. Multiple pick-and-place machines can operate at a pick-and-place line one after another. A pick-and-place system that comprises a plurality of pick-and-place lines can be used for the manufacture of a large number of printed circuit boards.
Stocks of components of predetermined component types are brought to setting-up tables at a pick-and-place line. If a printed circuit board is to be populated, for which not all the components are present at one of the attached setting-up tables, the setting-up tables are swapped for other setting-up tables which have been furnished for this purpose with the required components. The number of available setting-up tables is usually limited, and furnishing a setting-up table with components of a component type can be costly. A fixed set-up can therefore be formed which remains attached to one or a plurality of setting-up tables, unchanged over a relatively long planning horizon.
DE 10 2012 220 904 A1 relates to a method for determining a fixed set-up for a pick-and-place line.